Fanfiction Wrestling Supreme
by Ace Leader Of The Authority
Summary: In one night, TNA and WWE are bought out. What will this bring to the company? OC ARE BEING ACCPETED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanfiction Wrestling Supreme**_

**Authors Note:**

Hello there guys! My name is Ace, and this is my first wrestling fanfiction I have EVER wrote! This is an original idea, but has wrestlers/personality's from the real world as well!

I would very much like you to sign up, after the prolouge there is an OC sheet for you to fill in. I will message you to inform you if I will be using your OC. Afterwards, it just goes from there. I will be asking your opinions on the storylines as well, so please keep an eye on things!

Without further do, the prolouge!

* * *

_"Tables, Ladders and Chairs, OH MY!"  
_

_TLC 2018 was supposed to be a main event, that would only come around once every lifetime. "The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles invaded WWE with a few TNA wrestlers 12 months earlier. In response, Sheamus and a gang of WWE wrestlers invaded TNA. Dixie Carter and Vince McMahon would sort things out._

_"Dixie, how about this, 12 of your top wrestlers vs 12 of my top wrestlers? The winner will gain control of the opposing company!"_

_"Vince, how could I turn down such a grateful offer! I ACCEPT!" _

_Team DIXIE and Team MCMAHON would duke it out in a 24 man tag team contest. In a TLC match._

* * *

**_Live from New Orleans, WWE Presents in joint partnership with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Tables, Ladders and Chairs!  
_**

Jerry Lawler and Micheal Cole are sat alongside Mike Tenay and Taz, as they hype up the main event. All the commentators look hyped up and ready to go! Micheal Cole starts to speak to Mike Tenay, and both of them speak like they are long distance relatives meeting each other for the first time. "Coming up next, that epic 24 man tag team TLC match for the control of TNA and WWE" Mike Tenay then turns to Cole once more "now then, prepare for some great action Cole!"

"Go back to bed, Mike"

_Angel On My Shoulder by Dale Oliver_

Christie Hemme is standing in the ring as she picks up a mic. She is wearing a lovely red fire dress and white heels, that show off her full beauty. "THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS THE MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING! INTRODUCING FIRST, REPRESENTING TEAM TNA, ANGELINA LOVE AND VELVET SKY, THE BEAUTIFULLLLL PEOPLEEEEEEE!"

Two silhouettes are seen behind a pink and purple background. Suddenly, the background drops and shown are two beautiful women; one had long blond hair, with a purple shirt and pants on. The other wore the exact same, except she had lovely natural brown highlights in her hair. "As by the rules mad by Dixie Carter of Team TNA, both teams must have two women participating in the team for equality" Micheal Cole explains this as clearly as possible before being interrupted by Taz who points out the bum wriggling going on between the ring ropes.

"LET THE PIGEONS LOOSE!" Taz shouts clearly wanting this match to start so he can see them in action.

"I have to say, we need those on our Divas roster!" King replies.

_Feedback by Dale Oliver_

Mr. Anderson makes his way to the top of the ramp and signals he is about to drop the mic. His brown hair is covered by a cap, and he wears a shirt that says "Wrestling is real".

"Ladies and Gentlemen, FROM GREEN BAY WISCONSIN, MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ANDERSONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..." He looks at the crowd and pauses, whilst lifting up his shirt so he only has the green trunks and boots on "ANDERSONNNNNNNN" he walks down to the ring and steps in the corner with the beautiful people.

"Mr. Anderson, formally known as Mr. Kennedy from your WWE" Tenay states, sounding as boring as ever. "Two-time TNA World Heavyweight champion, and a heck of an athlete"

* * *

_**Later that**_** night**

A ladder is propped up in the middle of the ring, with a table and chair and literally everything you can find in the arena, is in the ring and by the side. Everybody is down and out, literally all 24 men have been obliterated. The two team captains, MVP and Triple H are brawling on top of the ladder. Triple H finally manages to put MVP's head in his legs, and just as he is about to pedigree him...

_Shadow Moses by Bring Me The Horizon_

_Can you tell by the look in our eyes?  
_

_We are going nowhere_

_We live our lives like we are ready to die_

_We are going nowhere_

_Can you tell from the look in our eyes?_

_We are going nowhere_

_We live our lives like we are ready to die_

_We are going nowhere..._

Suddenly, the lights go out. And when they come back on, the song starts to play again as Triple H and MVP are down, and in the ring are Vince, Dixie and a short boy with pitch black hair wearing a suit

"Ladies and gentlemen, I Ace Black, have bought out TNA and WWE! Starting next week, you are going to see some changes around here!"

* * *

_**OC Sheet  
**_

_**If you wish to join, please review using this as a template, filling out the blanks.  
**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Position: (Wrestler, Manager)**

**Gender:**

**Ring Attire**

**Entrance Attire:**

**Music:**

**Entrance: (Put roughly what you want your entrance to be)**

**Style: (High flyer, old school, technique, cheating)**

**Gimmick:**

**Finishers  
**

**Trademarks**

**Tag team with?: (Can be canon, just mail me first to make sure he is on the roster)**

**Tag Team Finishers**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fanfiction Wrestling Supreme**_

**Authors Note:**

I have left the first match unfinished, this will be shown why after the first few storyline. Anyways, the first card has been written up, expect a full show tommorrow!

_**Kaylinn Myers VS Velvet Sky (w) Angelina Young- First Round Womens Title Tournement**_

_**Handsome Harry Towns VS Tyler Constance (w) Rebbeca Churchil**_

_**The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) VS The Church (Christ and Virtue)- First Round Tag Team Contest**_

_**Ace Black VS Triple H VS MVP VS ?- First Round Bye match for world heavyweight tournament.  
**_

_**Prometheus VS Sinister- First round World Heavyweight Championship match**_

And since it would be breaking the guidelines by having only authors notes, I have to have a bit of story to not break it. So, without further do, meet Kaylinn Myers, Harry Towns, Tyler Constance, The Church and Prometheus. Sinister and Black will be revealed in the show.

* * *

_Kaylinn Myers, a fierce and deadly chick. With eyes of thunder, and legs of steel, this sexy women will be bringing a little bit of everything to the ring. But beware, when she hits the Lullaby, you need to react and fast._

_Kaylinn Myers will be facing Velvet Sky in her debut at FSW. Can the bittersweet lullaby break the weight of the sky? This modern day Athena will do anything...ANYTHING to win._

_Harry Towns was once a model, voted "Australia's Sexiest Man Alive". He has been training to wrestle since he was 10 years old. 8 years later, Harry Towns faces his biggest match ever, one against Tyler Constance. _

_Once Harry locks in "Thunder Down Under", his patterned kimura lock, watch out! Your staring defeat right in the eyes. _

_Tyler Constance likes to think himself "The Savior Of The Pure". Accompanied to the ring by singing choir boys, dressed in white and holding a cup of holy water, Tyler will surely make a big bang in professional wrestling._

_After all, who has a finisher called "See The Light!", witch is essentially a Brainbuster DDT._

_The Church are ex-vicars turned wrestlers, trying to purge the world of "heretics" and "unbelievers". The Church don't stick to one tactic, with there many cult followers, it is easy to find there opponents weaknesses. Can they beat the Ascension?_

_Prometheus is a 7FT tall monster. "The Bold Bloodsucker" loves to make his opponents bleed, and uses blood to his advantage. His finisher "World Wide Epidemic- WWE" is a mock of his masters former wrestling company. Prometheus kills...Prometheus destroys_


End file.
